The Anosmia
by Watashinomori
Summary: Anosmia is the loss of the sense of smell. No more he could sense that smell. :Sequel to Breakfast::YAOI::Birdflash:
1. Chapter 1

**Anosmia***

 **Major Note!**

I mistook the poles… When Wally died was day at the North and night at the South… But I wrote wrong… so lets pretend it's the other way around, k folks? A liiiiiiiiittle bit AU over there, but hey, in a world where people can run at speed of light that isn't thaaaaaaaaaaaat hard to imagine, is it?

 **Chapter 1**

Kid Flash was eating all of his snacks at his apartment, which, well, had been bought for him anyway. Smile while remembering the resemblance between this KF and the previous one. Bart had developed this horrible habit of invading his home when felt hungry during a mission. The first time he broke in almost kill the young, at least he learned one no simply walks into a Bat's home uninvited. But at the end Dick put him at defenses' white list.

Tonight Nightwing shouldn't be patrolling Blüdhaven. Tonight was Wally's death anniversary. Bart wouldn't go to a mission either, or Flash and Tigress. All of them would travel to Arctic very specific coordinates, a tradition of theirs. Bart ended his snacks, and a well balanced meal Dick forced him to have, and turned to the older hero waiting.

"Let's go, KF?"

"Yup" answered, stretching a little.

Bart was fast enough to literally blink through space. If well fed he could be faster than getting to a zeta beam and then teleporting to the Arctic. This and the fact Nightwing still didn't return to the League and hadn't 'permission'. Not he needed one. He got one override signature from the Batcave and hacked another one. But he liked to let the JLA believe in their independence from the bats.

Mildly touch his shoulder. Since a breakdown after seeing him get hurt in Kid Flash clothes all the cowl was changed and upgraded. Hopped on his back, blushing a little of embarrassment, and in a flash was in the North Pole facing the Flash.

"Where's Tigress?" asked while straightening himself.

"She's busy, apparently. You should get busy like that sometimes" Flash smiled to him.

"I do get busy. But no one overcomes Walls. No one ever will" slightly touched the man's shoulders and passed him to where once he broke trying to have a grasp of what he had lost.

Knelt down and took off his domino. Cried. He could feel the trail of tears burn against intense cold. His body shook as much for the cold as for pure sadness. Most of the time he was fine. Dated girls, talked to friends and didn't avoid talking about the best friend he had lost. Now and then left out a " _Wally used to do this as well_ " or " _Walls also liked that_ " but wasn't full of sadness and loss. It was full of nostalgia. However, on that day of the year he gathered all the sadness, pain and loss confined in his chest and let it go on the cold of the Arctic. Screamed and punched the soft snow, felt arms around him and a warming vibration. Squeezed the slender vibrating form nesting him to his chest. Flash watched them together. After Wally's death Dick became a member of the family, officially after he became Don Allen godfather. What resulted in many jokes about how both Barry's kids had billionaires as godfathers (Bruce was Dawn's, and Hal scolded him till this day for not being him) which he returned saying to Ollie prepare because _we all know who will be Bart's godfather_.

Approached and tried to comfort them. Dick was the worst. The speedsters put a lot of the blame on themselves, but Dick believed to be his lack of leadership and planning, and all those secrets, that led them to almost annihilation and Kid Flash's death. _I should know I'm not the freaking Batman_ , he said. In Flash's opinion, he would be a great Batman, maybe better than the original one. The boy wasn't to blame, Reach was. If they didn't follow his leadership they would probably end up with a worse outcome.

"Come on. Bart, Dick. It's already been five years. It can't hurt that much-" but it did. He felt the pain. Hugged both kids and caressed their backs. Unable to restrain any longer, Barry cried tightening them in his arms.

Every year was the same. Dick was the first to cry and the last to stop. Artemis even gave up coming this year because she couldn't feel that bad. After five years, it became a hole in her chest, a scar, but not a hurtful open wound. Dick was still mourning like just happened, even though when did happen, it was so bad the Team didn't know what to do.

After a few hours crying and comforting each other, both speedsters needed to go. Flash had kids to take care and Bart was hungry. Dick looked to the men and said he would return later, through the zeta beam. They looked at each other worried, one thing was being at North Pole with some speedforce to warm them up, another was leave Nightwing to his own luck in his suit at that cold.

"Go, I'll be quick. I just want- I just want a private goodbye. I'll be fine" cleared his tears with the back of his hands. "I'll be right back. If anything, I'll call Bart."

Hesitantly the both speedsters nodded and headed to zeta beam. Installed right next to the place of death of the fallen hero (ordered by Batman to ease his son's pain). Nightwing replaced put back his domino mask and turned again to nothing.

"You couldn't choose a better place" his voice hurt against the cold, ripping his throat at each syllable. "Y'know? They say it's always dark before the dawn, but you chose the freaking Arctic! There isn't dawn in the Arctic, Wallman. For five years I waited that dawn" sighed, looking around, new tears inside the mask. "There's an aster I can't feel."

Silenced for a bit, letting the tears flow down his face. Took of the useless domino. Soothed himself and turned to the zeta beam. Then he thought he reached his limits and finally went crazy. It was dawn, at North Pole. IT WAS DAWNING! Revolved and faced the unexpected light.

It wasn't needed to be a detective, what he was, to figure out that was no dawn. There was a huge red fracture on the sky. It opened and extended, its force pushing Dick far away, lightnings released from inside it, messing with his cowl's systems and computers; Threw away the comm link when it exploded. Tried to run to zeta beam before it became useless and he got stuck in the Arctic. Slipped on the half melted ice barely standing. He did his best to keep watching over the crack to foresee energy blasts or lightnings. He was groundless to avoid hitting, literally, the ice was melting so fast he couldn't get a grip. However, he could lessen the impact. A blast threw him to the zeta beam, where he knocked the side of his body. Held the still working machine with all of his strength. Looked one last to the fracture, calculating the next explosion. Then he saw him. A shadow of a man inside the rupture. The blasts seemed to be trying to expel him. His hero's instincts kicked in, pulled out his grappling gun and, thanks to all paranoid bat gods, it was mechanical and not electrical. Aimed at the floor next to the crack, begging the ice would hold his weight. Retracted the rope being pulled into the opening. He could feel the air changing by static electricity around, another blast was forming. Tripped his way inside the opening, grabbed the man standing still unconscious. Picked him up and tried to get as far away as possible before the next explosion.

Shot the hook again, but this time their weight broke the ice. The hook cut his face returning to the gun. Tightened the man in his arms using his own body to protect him. They hit the zeta beam, prayed the man was alright. Took his pulse quickly, stable. Barely seen ahead (that sudden light, blasts and lightnings blinded him) entered the machinery with the stranger. Heard the stuffy machine's sound.

"Recognized. Nightwing. Override Access 03" got ready to yell some authorization to allow the man but was interrupted. "Kid Flash. B-03" and the metal door opened while the fracture blasted one last time closing.

The blast pushed them in the light, they emerged at the Watchtower, the last entry in the machine. The small tube announcing them to an empty room Nightwing was frozen on his knees. Conscious just enough to keep the body in his arms safe from the blast impact.

"Wa- Wally? Wally? Wally" muttered. Caressing the red hair, he couldn't see it though. "Wally" squeezed him against his chest. Shaking. Crying. "HELP! ANYBODY!" suddenly started to yell, realizing he needed medical care, ignoring his own status: blindness, broken bones and no mask. He wasn't the priority. "HELP! ANYONE!"

Diana came by flying followed by Hal Jordan. The choked noticing the redhead in Nightwing's arms. Wonder Woman flew right to them while Green Lantern took his hand to the comm link.

"Batman, Flash. Halt whatever you're doing and come to Watchtower immediately."

Dick couldn't hear Diana's question, but when she motioned to take the unconscious guy from his grip he attacked her. Keeping the man firmly against his chest, he shot the hook at her, trying to back away, his leg folding awkwardly under him. He had a fierce look in his eyes.

"Richard. I need to take both of you to the medical bay. Let me carry Wallace."

"NO! GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" he was obviously not listening.

"Diana, let me do it" Hal surrounded the boys with his ring. "Dick, I'll take you, together, to the medical bay, is that okay?"

Nightwing still didn't seem to be listening. When finally noticed no one was trying to take Wally away, he resumed to shake and caress the other, muttering his name. Flash passed through the zeta beam, watching the scene playing before his eyes. An unmasked wounded Nightwing holding a man while Hal had them inside some green bubble and Diana was startled by something. Then he realized something was wrong. Turned again to the man in Nightwing's arms and finally recognized him.

"WALLY!" in a flash he was beside them. "Let me get him, Hal!"

"Nightwing is in outbreak. If you try to get the boy from him, he will attack you."

"IT'S MY BOY, HAL! I CAN HANDLE A FEW PUNCHES!"

"But Dick can't" Batman suddenly appeared behind him. Nobody seemed to notice his arrival. "Dick is way worse than Wallace. Both physically and mentally, possibly. If you try to take the boy without soothing him first he'll collapse. Jordan, take them to medical bay" Flash followed angry but obediently.

Green Lantern landed them on the same bed. Batman approached slowly.

"Dick" muttered, pulling the cowl. "Let them examine the boy" the look he had was still vague, he was yet whispering his name and rocking forward and back slightly. "Dick" called him more stern and then he looked to him, still didn't seem to be seeing a thing ahead though. "Let them examine the boy. You also need some medical care."

"Don't take him from me, father. I don't want to lose him again" cried in a small voice stabbing Bruce's heart.

"No one will take him away from you. We will just take care of you both" caressed smoothly his son's face.

"No- Don't tak-" and everything faded to black.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Opened his eyes confused trying to remember where he was and what happened. Slowly he formed a thought: _Wally, where is my Wally?_. Looked around, he was on a bed with closed white drapes, hardly observing his surrounds only noticing he was alone.

"Wa- W- Wally?" murmured very low, tears already summing up. "Walls?" his voice was husky and low.

 _It was a dream, you stupid. No one can come back from the dead._ Abruptly sat up, eyes wide opened, his full body sore. _Yours Wally West is yet very dead._ And screamed. With all his lungs. It didn't take much to start to vomit and shake. That was a hell of a vicious dream.

Bruce was by his side. Barely noticed the man opening his curtains and hugging him.

"Calm down, Dick. Breathe" he pulled long gulps of air, throwing up a little more. But in the end he was appeased and ceased puking.

He managed to control his stomach and screams, but the cry and shaking going on. He was blabbering thing at Romani while sobbing, things like "I thought he was back". He ran out of air a few times but, in the future, he would be proud of the control he kept on this particular breakdown.

"Focus on breath. Breath in" made circular motions on his son's back. "Breath out" held the boy against his chest, keeping the circular motion and ordering.

Barry carefully watched them amazed. He knew Bruce loved his boys and was a good parent. However, witness was a whole other matter. The lad had a very distressful cry, he shook and grabbed to the man like a lifeline. Sometimes he threatened to resume to throw up. It took lots of time for him to normalize his breathe even with Bruce repeating the orders.

"I'm dirty, Bruce" he tried to back away. Even though still sad, his voice was much firmer.

Bruce cupped the boy's face and looked in his eyes searching for signs of self control. When he was satisfied allowed the younger to straighten on the bed. Took off his shirt and grabbed another one from the neighbor chair. Dressed him lazily, remembering when he first got to the manor, so small and shocked. Held him a little longer watching him with adoring.

"Remember to breath" said. "Barry, if you could."

Wasn't needed to explain what he meant. Raised his hand to the drapes and opened. Wally was sitting on the bed, his torso immobilized and an oxygen mask over his face but awaken. His eyes were red, his heart pierced by Dick's mourns. His cries touched everybody's heart. Batman was sure there was a minimal amount of people because he knew his son would break down when woke up without the redhead. Tim assured Bart wouldn't stick around, the auburn went crazy to stay with his cousin and friend, Batman himself went out of his way to allow only the Flash whom would leave his nephew's side for nothing in this universe.

Dick widened his eyes and started to gasp, stood up tripping on his way, his leg probably broken but he couldn't care less. Knelt beside his friend's bed trembling and fighting for breath. Raised his hand to touch him, however stopped, afraid all of that wasn't real. West took off his oxygen mask and stroked his friend face's.

"Hey" whispered. Dick shook violently and cried even more taking that hand in his.

"Wally! Walls!"

"Yup, it's me" pulled him up to his bed, he was steadier than Richard. Speedy healing. Nestled him at his side and cuddled. "I'm right here. I always knew you would come" Grayson snuggled and sobbed.

Wally put his mask back and settled the better he could with his immobilized torso.

-/-/-/-/-/-

He was wakened by a motion where he was sleeping and voices. Widened his eyes and saw Wally talking to Artemis. Wally. He seemed so distracted by the chat that didn't notice Dick awakening. He was laid by his side, on his pillow. He closed his own eyes and tried to inhale his scent.

"Leave him be. I rather have him by my side" touched other's hair absently.

"The only year I don't go and you decide to return, Baywatch?" he let out a soft laugh.

"Arty, don't make me laugh, babe. It hurt and could wake Dick".

"Aww, You're so cute, caring about your little friend, Wall-man" then was silence and Dick's heart ached.

He sat and saw his two friends kissing, his movements stopped them though. He began to stutter something like _toilet_ and ran away. Arrived at bathroom leaning against the sink. Swallowed a frustrated scream. With all the control he could grasp, he only managed to not scream. But the nausea hit him hard and the sobs escaped like there was no endurance. His stomach was empty and he was afraid to start vomiting blood and realized that again he was so panicked he pushed his mind away from his body.

"Dick? Dick!" Wally went in, ran to his side and held him. "Hush. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" wrapped an arm around him. Richard kept puking with some hardship, there was nothing inside him. Wallace turned on the faucet and washed all the mess, wet his own hands and cleaned Dick's face. "Look at me. Shhhh. I'm here. Look" cleaned his tears.

"Leave me" muttered husky. "Artemis. Go to her. I'm just a fr-friend- she's-"

"Man, have you seen your own reactions to my return?" smiled fondly. "Dude, if you weren't a bro, I'd fall in love" he tried to joke but failed.

Richard gasped, the cry he could control came back. Hard. But he kept silenced. He froze in his place and stared to the redhead while his tears flowed. His eyes were so hopeless it looked like someone ripped his heart from the chest. And everything clicked to Wallace West.

"I- sorry- I didn't know- I didn't want to-" Dick started to tremble so hard Wally was afraid he would cross the floor. Held his shoulders. "LOOK AT ME!" screamed scared. "I'm not going anywhere, look at me. I didn't mean that I don't- ARGH! Don't panic, I'm in trouble here too! LOOK AT ME! SHIT!" vibrated out of his immobilizing vest and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we leave this bathroom? Your leg is broken, I can't stand this smell. Don't apologize!" cut him before he could say it. "I'll ask Arty to leave. We'll talk, just us" he nodded.

Wallace dragged the brunette out of there. Looked confused to the blonde, he had no idea of how to handle that issue. On the one hand, he was flattered, at least, the other was scared. One thing he knew, Dick's feelings were unrequited. He had no idea how to explain that to him without the smaller guy have another breakdown. Sighing, he put Nightwing on the bed and turned to Artemis.

"Arty, would you care letting us alone?'

"Your vest?" she asked.

"Being inside speedforce enhanced my powers someway, I'm almost healed. I'll be alright" she faced Dick for a while.

"Will you really?' he nodded. Crock Shrugged in answer and left.

"You weren't supposed to know" Dick said, jumping to his feet, his broken leg probably was in need of a new evaluation and a miracle. But he welcomed that pain, it averted his attention from his heavy heart.

"Sit down, before this leg is beyond repair" scolded putting him again on the bed. "It should be for me not to know, but I do now. Since when?"

"Always, I guess" averted his eyes. That really was annoying Wallace, whom cupped his face and turned him.

"You collapse when I'm not around, however look anywhere but me. Kinda conflicting, aren't we? How long is this always?"

"I should be eleven or twelve. It was before the whole JLA thing" sighed. Realizing he was changing into training mode when felt Wally pinching his nose.

"Not talking to Robin-slash-Nightwing. Dick, _look_ at me. In my eyes, stop just facing my direction. You know how that annoys me."

"It isn't easy. Do you know how I'm feeling? I lost you this past ten years more than I had you all my life. And I'm about to be rejected!" started to sob. "Don't deny. It's in the fucking eyes you keep telling me to look at! I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK!" hid his face in his palms. "Leave me alone."

"No" said softly, sitting by his side. "You'll have another breakdown. Funny how I do all the 'coming back to life' thing and you who need comfort" passed his arm around his shoulders. "Uncle Barry told me it has been five years. I don't even know how long it was to me. Around day twenty I lost count" sighed. "I didn't feel hungry. God, I just wanted a Chicken Whizees. There wasn't any evening or anything. I didn't sleep. I was counting the time in my head, second by second, minutes, hours" leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. "I thought about tons of theories, methods to come back home. All I ever wanted was to sleep, eat and talk to my best friend. So just talk to me, okay?" asked.

"Damn it. This shouldn't really be about me. How could I forget?"

"Because you are a rich, spoiled child, and I love that about you. That and how I halting my growth for five years and you cannot outgrow my chin" received a punch on the shoulder and laughed. "Midget!"

"I still can knock you down and out if you keep running your mouth, Kid Dork" mumbled.

"So, let's talk about more important things than speedforce or mixed feelings. Some movie or series I missed? Tell me they did the Enishi ark at that Rurouni Kenshin movie. Dude! I really wanna see that!"

It took some time to Dick decode what he just listened, then vaguely recalled an action Japanese movie that came from some comic book which he read as much as he read all the others his friend recommended (meaning nothing). They chit chatted almost all day. Bruce visited and was amazed how fast his son got better. The first breakdown took three days just to cease the seizures, it took months to see a faint smile on his face. But the speedster managed to get him laughing and shredding the grammar in less than one day.

-/-/-/-/-

Dick woke up alone again. Count to three, mentally repeated it was all real. Wally was back, probably left for a moment. _He taps into speedforce. Moment is really just a moment!_ Count to ten. _He never came back, never laugh, never hugged you again. He's gone, for good_. Screamed with all his lungs, strongly squeezing his head and shaking.

"Bathroom! Just got to the bathroom" felt his face being raised and glanced inside green eyes. That appeased Dick how could see the beds joined together, the better solution they came out. "Calmer?" asked softly.

"Y-Yup. Sorry" muttered embarrassed.

"And to think you're the older now. But keep being the cutest!" pinched his cheeks, sitting with him.

"You're the one with the puppy eyes" countered easing his breath.

"D'you wanna talk? I was suggesting to walk around pulling pranks on the heroes. But you benched till this leg gets better, so..."

"I- dunno-" looked at his friend. "Mixed feelings, remember?"

"I do still have a long list of priorities, like, games. Newest FPS? Is it worth? Or Pokémon?"

"What about Pokémon?'

"One shall not need to explain anything about the use of Pokémon on a chat, Dick" he replied really seriously. They laughed. "Artemis was seeing someone. Or is. She still didn't make her mind."

"I know" averted his eyes again.

"D'you know?"

"Yeah, she didn't come to the Arctic because of this. But dating someone isn't a problem, is it? I mean, I'm kinda dating someone too."

"Who?" Wally tried to sound the most aloof possibly however, questioned a little too fast. Since he knew the love of his best friend to him thought of himself like a god in his life. An adored, only and true existence. For some reason, knowing Richard could be dating someone seemed more foreigner to his ears than Artemis.

"Is that matter?" Wally nodded. "I can't remember her name. I was at a bar as she was. We went to a hotel, exchanged numbers. She called me a couple times. Never bother to know her name, it's not like I'm the one calling" shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to compromise in the end. I can only love you. The only one who ever made me doubt was Babs, but even she knows I'm too messed up while I can't sort my feelings for you."

"Babs? Like in Barbara Gordon? Like in Batgirl?'

"Like in Oracle" sighed. "Too much things happened."

"Too much things?'

"Joker."

"Oh" silence reigned. "I know it will sound stupid, but I do need to ask. Are you sure this is love? Couldn't you be confusing your friendship?"

"I think that in, I don't know, thirteen years I got some time to realize it isn't just a confusion" smiled in pain, thanking was dark enough to Wally no see his tears.

"I said it was stupid I just needed to be sure, geez" passed a hand on his hair. "But did you ever feel attracted by guys? I never saw you with one."

"I don't put my affairs on the spotlight. But I made out some guys. Kon-el, for example."

"Like in-"

"Conner Kent, yeah. Stop with this 'like in'. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"But he-"

"It was before Megan. He was confused about how he felt and, I won't lie, me too. It was the first time I was attracted by some guy who wasn't a speedster, redhead, big eater and an idiot. It was awkward and we didn't do any further than a kiss in a locker room."

"Speedster, redhead, pretty and hot you meant" corrected, giving him a small push.

"Whatever make you feel better, Wall-man."

"Pretty and hot it is!" Dick snorted. "Ok, so you're bisexual."

"Don't worry, I know you're not."

"I'm not" agreed. "But it would be a fat lie if I tell you the thought of dating you isn't attractive. In a non sexual way. But it has its appeal. I've been through the worst moment of my life, and you know I had some really bad ones. But it has benn just a small look at your face and I was fine. I can laugh again. I thought that when I went sleep, I would have nightmares about the nothingness from speedforce, where the most exciting thing ever happened was when counting the seconds I finished day 1. It seems bullshit, just being bored. But after so long even counting the time. I thought I would be crazy, actually I think I began going mad. But sleeping with you in my arms all I dreamed was about the first patrol we did together – passed his arms around his shoulders again and squeezed him. "I love you, but is platonic."

"I wouldn't care" Dick sobbed, showing now, he was crying. "If I can stay with you, I wouldn't care."

"I still love Artemis."

"I wouldn't care."

"I want her" explained.

"I wouldn't care."

"I'm possessive, I wouldn't allow you to be with anybody else, even if I never could give you what you and being with other persons."

"I wouldn't care" threw himself over the other, hugging close. "I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care. As long as you stay with me, I couldn't care less."

"Dick, this is serious."

"I KNOW!" yelled, pushing him a little to look in his eyes. "I know" repeated sweetly. "I'm yours, Wallace West. Since before you even know it, I live my life for you. I'll give myself entirely to you so you can take me as you want" touched his lips with a finger, stopping him from interrupt. "I'll just ask you one thing. I want one time. I can't return to a state of mind of dying without never have been yours, of only dreaming about it. I want to know your taste, your touch, your heat, everything" touched their chests and spoke seductively in his ears, brushing his lips at his earlobes. "Take me one time and I'll be yours forever" muttered.

Wally stared the wall ahead him. How everything changed so fast. One minute they were laughing about Pokémon, next there was some sad talking, and now Richard Grayson was on his lap sensually whispering in his ears. The worse was it was working. That talk about taking, taste, touch and heat. All that was implicit and explicit made him remember there was five years since he had someone touching him. It wasn't his head thinking. It wasn't fair to Dick. Not at all.

But his body didn't hear him, pushing the guy just enough to desperately take his mouth. Felt arms strongly wrapping around him, pulling them closer, asking for more. Closed his own eyes and touched the other man, pushing him till he was laying in bed. Wanted to take it slow, but his body begged him to be fast. There was this urge on the air.

"I don't know what to do" confessed against his neck. It was good suck and nip that small piece of meat, especially when he left out such delighted sounds. Before he could grasp, he was on his back Dick riding him.

"Let me" heard him say in a husky voice. Trembled and panicked for a millisecond, something long to a speedsters. But the promise of relieving, no matter how, was way more tempting.

Pulled him down to keep kissing him. Used his own hands to touch where he could reach, but there were clothes in his way. Took off his shirt instantly, but his pants were stubbornly enduring. Take it off would involve pushing the man away and he was deliciously busy in grinding their crotches. He couldn't gather courage to stop him just to rip some piece of fabric. At the end, Wally chose push him just enough to superspeed undress them. Even Dick noticed until he was fully naked.

"They- way-" tried to explain. Bit his lower lip frustrated. "Ah, fuck it" and pulled him back into a kiss.

When they both touched skin against skin, Dick melted. Something was screaming in the back of his mind that all of it was a hallucination. He was supposed to stop and go back to reality. But he wouldn't stop for nothing in this universe. If it was some villain's trick or some illusion he would go to the very end. This was what he always wanted. He led his hand to his buttocks, trying to get ready the fastest possible before Wally could even change his mind. The other hand found a way to their shafts, already dripping precum, and caress them together. He was shaking in pleasure. Felt tears forming behind his eyes, but swallowed the cry and moaned instead.

The redhead was perplex. He was being touched by a man. A man's hard on was being rubbed against his. A man was moving above him. A man. Why the hell was it so good? Why did he feel like climaxing? Grabbed his ass, that was he noticed he was fingering himself.

"Dick" called hoarse after a particularly loud pant. "Enough. Stop teasing me" it was difficult to keep a track of thoughts.

The brunette removed his fingers from himself and pushed the other to lay down. Lifted his body and sat down on his boner. It was slow and painful, his tears escaped with the pain. Wally rose his torso immediately, cursing in his own pleasure. He pressed the body before him. He didn't think Dick would- Oh gosh, he thought he would- Oh, that was good!

"More" demanded.

Which he promptly complied with. The other moved slowly, first barely noticeable then going further, at the end they engaged an accelerated rhythm. Wally instinctively started to vibrate, what led Dick to become incoherent in his arms. He was screaming at Romani and the only thing he could distinguish was his name repeated over and over again. He could only see his eyes's white, so lost he was in pleasure. Wally absorbed that sight. The most sensual thing he ever saw. An enraptured Richard Grayson twisting his hips upon himself. Drew him closer burying his hands in his thighs speeding even more. Wally reached somewhere which made him bow while he was coming. His head almost touched the mattress. Freaking flexibility. He climaxed following him, but still he was hard.

"Sorry" muttered, cupping his buttocks and moving them slowly. "But there is so long since I did this I'll need more than one round to calm down again" kissed where he could touch motioning the man over him.

"Do you give me a bonus and ask sorry?" cackled regaining control of his movements.

-/-/-/-/-

At the end were needed four times to Wallace be satisfied. They needed to do a fifth because Dick was yet to come. They slept trembling and exhausted even bothering to dress up again or clean the mess they left on the sheets. The biggest aware moment they had was take food to Wally from a small fridge in med bay. A low yelp and sounds of closing drapes awoke the boys whom entered an alert state right away.

"NO! I'LL SEE THEM FIRST! YOU GUYS COME AFTER ME!" Bart yelled desperately. "Grandpa, please! Pretty please!"

"Don't be nonsense, Bart. We all have to check them. Everybody wanna see the boys, not only you. We're all worried. Now move and let us pass."

"NO! Jaime, help!" the two inside the curtains had the decency to blush.

Wally dressed them the fastest he could. But to clean up the mess he would need to leave the drapes sanctuary. No matter how fast he got The Flash would see him. Looked astonished to his friend whom seemed to think the same.

"Did you have to do five times?" muttered, annoyed to brunette, taking advantage in Bart and Jaime trying to make the peoples' minds outside their refuge.

"Like I'm the one to blame. I asked for just one time! Once!" remarked.

"What do we do?" panicked.

"Dunno. I kinda forgot we exactly weren't in a private place" flustered.

"Let them go first, Barry. Better let Dick wake with minimal people present" Batman voiced his opinion and everyone agreed.

"Oh gosh, he knows" Dick fell back in bed. "I can die right now. Bury me, Wally. Wait! These steps. Oh no!" and palmed his face.

Just a second later the drapes were opened and a furious Bart stared at them. While Blue Beetle stood behind him with a blank smile.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING? DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU WERE OF DYING?"

"I do" Dick said through his hands. "I heard him... Damian."

"EXACT! IF I HADN'T RUN HE WOULD BE HERE FIRST! DO YOU THINK HE HAS AGE TO SEE _THAT_? GOD, I HAVEN'T!"

" _Cariño_ , see? For once your show offness served the greater good" Jaime commented retracting the armor.

"NOT A GOOD TIME FOR JOKES!"

"Sorry?" Wally finally spoke. "But what is it a Damian?"

"The new Robin" everyone said. "Bruce's kid" Dick added. "And my pupil and younger brother. And Bruce _will_ kill me for he almost get us- well- naked on a bed full of- Ah, you got it."

Wally paled. Lifted his best friend and changes the sheets dropping him again, face hidden behind his hands, but still could see his ears red. Noticed the other two interacting. Young adult Jaime muttered things between small laughs to a very irritated Bart who was pulling some herculean effort to not laugh back. They where holding hands and sometimes the Latino boy rubbed his nose or lips against the teen's cheek. Rose an eyebrow to that.

"Your luck is, since the pepper prank, grandpa's nose is not the same. Something did not heal right. And the brat is too young to figure out what this smell is, your animals! But my best wishes when you guys try to explain this to Jason and Tim" Dick mumbled, trying to bury himself in the bed.

"Jason? Like, Robin 2.0?" that worked to make Dick let his face go and threw him a batglare.

"Oh wait, this one really is new to you. He's alive again. But why my brothers came, I mean, Wally did came back, not me."

"Yeah, but they remember how mode you were when he was gone" Bart sat beside him. "Fine. Tim does, Damian was curious and Jason wanted to meet another dead person, or whatever, didn't insisted. I was to ask how you're coping. But considering how I found you guy, never mind!" Jaime sat on a chair before them.

"Just be careful to not repeat this, _ese_?" Dick aspect darkened.

"We won't" replied, feeling something blocking his throat and willing to cry again.

The redhead noticed Jaime looked to his own back and whispering something to it, then throwing a pitiful look to Dick.

"Well, since _mi amor_ solved everything I'll call the guys back, _ese_?" get up and armored again.

"Why the armor?" Wally asked.

"Try to date Flash's grandson and you will understand" and left.

-/-/-/-/-

 ***** The loss of the sense of smell, either total or partial. It may be caused by head injury, infection, or blockage of the nose. The title should be just Anosmia. But the original, my pt-br fic, already is called Anosmia (freaking name is the same at both languages. Not my fault!) and doesn't let me use the same name. So I just added a 'the'. The choice of this name is because scent is the best trigger to memories, so after that huge trauma Dick blocked his own mind. I tried hard to not make him smell anything during the fiction (may had slipped once or twice). The physical state of anosmia isn't the main point, but which it represents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anosmia**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Bruce lingered at the doorway watching his oldest son. Tim and Jason were teasing him, Jason in a little worrisome way. His hands stayed longer than needed at Dick's thigh when he leaned to crack some joke. Or he slid them while backing away. He got way too close his older brother, and if Bruce didn't know his son would think there'd be serious troubles back at the Manor (because the four of them all were going back tonight, either they liked or not). However, he was aware the challenging glare the second Robin was casting to the first Kid Flash before, while and after each flirtatious. Todd was clearly trying to get the redhead jealous. That could bring the real trouble.

Damian, for the other hand, and thanks to all gods in that universe, was oblivious about all that sexual tension inside the medical bay. Till where his youngest son could tell Dick did react exactly the same way as now when Damian's hated brother died. The boy's divine innocence saved him, whom lived only to training and to become an assassin. He never thought he would do that, but now he thanked most of all to Talia for not allow their son to have a normal childhood.

Flash finally seemed to get what was happening because he vanished for about two seconds when everybody were distracted. When he came back looked awfully upset with the boys, almost like he didn't know who'd be angry with. Batman waved to him to approach.

"What happened?"

"Like you don't know. You know everything. Apparently everyone knows and nobody cared to tell me" Batman sighed, a foreigner sound from him.

"Nobody knew, everybody suspected. Bart was too resolute about no one get in and the smell was quite revealing. I just don't know what this means. I know how Dick feels. But Wallace?"

"I know. That's why I don't know who I must be angry with. Wally is my boy, practically my son. Dick has sometimes been so frail. And Wally still loves Artemis, he told me that before Dick woke the first time. What the hell is Red Hood doing, anyway?

"Flirting with Dick" Bruce replied.

"What? But-"

"He's trying to get Wallace jealous. The funniest thing is how my kids can't see themselves as possible mates to the point where neither Dick nor Tim have any ideas of what Jason is doing. But taking notes on how proud the man is I probably gonna end with some serious troubles at night."

Artemis soon arrived with the original Team, Arsenal tagging along. Red Arrow brought his daughter, whom ran to Wally promptly and started calling him uncle. He needed to explain how the girl associated redhead with family, West didn't lay out any complaint.

"Well, you probably soon will be Lian's uncle for real."

"What d'you mean?" Wally asked a little confused, rocking the girl on his knees. She was laughing hard from Damian's grimaces. Dick averted his eyes, staring deeply in Jason's blue eyes, searching for support.

"Lian is my sister's daughter, Baywatch" Artemis explained.

"Cheshire? Did you have a daughter with the enemy?"

"Hey, it's my little girl mom you're talking about!" nagged the other redhead.

The thought of running away crossed Richard's mind, but a hand lying on his thigh stopped him. Jason was staring and mouthed ' _I'm here. You can take it. I catch you if you fall!_ '. He nodded, smiling lightly, wrapped little new Robin's waist and pulled him till he was sitting on his lap. Hid his face in his hair.

"HEY!"

"Comfort me, little bird!" and squeezed him.

Bruce laughed out loud, everyone whom wasn't from the family remained in silence really believing they were losing their mind. Barry had already heard him laugh before, never in the cowl, but to him what was surprising was the Mother Hen act Dick was pulling. He saw him before with the twins, obviously, with Bart even, but a Robin with another was… well… weren't they supposed to be The Night?

"Dad!" Damian cried out for help.

Wally didn't know what to think about this new petit Robin. The first Robin was his best friend, the best of the best, his partner. The second he definitely didn't like, when first showed up he got all Dick's attention and flirted with Artemis with a straight face. They hated each other and when the brat died, or not, apparently, Dick was ruined. His best friend always wished a big family, and taking care of his younger brother lit something inside him that could not be dimmed again. Then came the third Robin, Wally was practically out of the team already and almost hadn't time to his friend so he couldn't be jealous. And even hating people thinking that about him, Tim Drake was too cute. Always trying to prove he was just as good as the previous Robins and trying so hard to please his big bro. To Wally, Tim was the sum of what a younger brother should be (' _Sorry, Bart'_ ). And now came the forth. He was spoiled, annoying and cocky, almost like Dick used to be at that age. He complained about being cuddled by his older brother, but seemed to enjoy every caress. He was annoyingly adorable.

Lian jumped from his lap to try to mimic Dick annoying Damian. He saw again, a hand over Dick's thigh, another around his waist. Jason virtually made out with his brother. He definitely hated him. Grayson always loved and nurtured him and now he returned what? Flirting? Who the hell did he think that he was? Leaning to catch Lian again, mouthed to the little squirt ' _He's mine_ '. He was so mad that even perceived what had done. Handed the girl to Red Arrow, kind hard to call his friend by Roy with another Roy in the room. They could be sorted by letter. His good friend being a clone would be B-Roy, while the original would be A-Roy. He was so mad that let this precious joke fly by. (1)

"I'm kinda hungry, brb" and left, he just wanted to take a step away from that leech and calm down. Grabbed a bunch of junk food. He stepped away from the machine and faced a pair of fierce blue eyes. "You!" exclaimed angrily.

"So… 'He's yours'? Just because you fucked him?"

"You're his brother! He'll never will want you! He loves me!"

"Conceited, aren't we?" smiled. "He's confused by your return, true words. But after five years he moved on. New friends, new lovers. I came back before you. I got more time."

"But he told me..."

"He regressed almost ten years in his head. Obviously he's fallen hard for you. And don't fool yourself. It wasn't you that affected him so badly. He was hit by speedforce, mainly on his head. Let's do this, handsome, you move on with your petty life and leaves my brother alone" he seemed really angry right now, all the playfulness gone. "He suffered more than enough for you. You even hadn't the balls to deny that thing about being the snotty brat uncle. You don't want him, you want his idolatry" spat on the floor before him and drew his gun aiming between the eyes. "If I find you near my brother again, let's pray you're in conditions to outrun a bullet. We're taking him from here today, it's not healthy for him to be near you" and marched back to the room.

Wally saw Batman held his son asking what just happened. Jason muttered some excuse and sat with his brothers again. He lost all the flirtatious aura and just stared at Wally mad. West tried to have a good time with his friends but still could feel Jason aiming the back of his head, almost like he was to pull the trigger.

"Aw, will you just stop?" Dick joked at Jason's ear.

"What?"

"You were flirting with me, I was liking it! Well, if you stop that's mean you got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Did you realize?" Dick muffled a laugh, drawing some attention.

"It only could be more obvious if you had kissed me. But I know you enough to get I wasn't your target, little bird" Damian turned around when heard his pet name being used by another person.

"Squeeze Damian, it's the best you can do. I'm way out of here. Too much ginger in one place" halted in front of Megan, smiling charming to her. "But if you want feel free to call me, pudding" and left under the angry look that came from Conner.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The arrival at the manor was strained, Bruce had decided to drive a little, then they zetaed to Metropolis and they would drive from there, passing through Blüdhaven right to Gotham. It was supposed to appease Dick and give him time to process, he wouldn't be around Wally that much. For half of the time Dick was asleep, when he woke up it was impossible to calm him down. It was needed to stop the car at the first payed parking lot and to zeta themselves to the Batcave. Richard was inconsolable, he was shaken and in denial. It came to the point when he started to talk in romani. Jason, who was already at the manor, ran to his brother's side supporting him, allowing Bruce to reach his comm.

"Flash, I need your kid here."

" _I can't remove him from_ _the_ _Watchtower. He's in recover_ _ing_."

"I don't care. Alfred is here, he's better than any doctor you can find. And he's fine anyway, I don't know why or how but he is. Here is the best place for me to find out" Dick screamed really loudly, Jason needed to use strength to stop him from hurting himself. "It's worsening. I don't know what to do this time. Bring the boy and I'll keep him safe and sound."

There wasn't any answer through the comm but moments later Flash's presence was announced by the zeta system. Kid Flash, despite all the scolding, was allowed by the first Robin to access the Batcave since the beginning of their friendship and Dick never deleted any of his authorizations and if anyone did he would reupload all of them. Richard Grayson had promised to himself to never let Wally be forgotten by anyone. The both speedsters crossed the cave, in less than a second Wallace was pushing Todd away and supporting his friend in his place.

"Hey, I'm here. Look at me" Dick lifted his head softly. "Like that, see? It's me. I'm not going anywhere. Wanna play something? I figure your old room is downdated in games, but we can always download some new ones" and kept chit chatting to divert his attention.

Slowly Grayson started to pace his breath, putting his arms around his friend and letting up. Wally glanced victorious to Todd and smiled with superiority. Jason frowned and left, bumping on the redhead. He fast and low talked angrily to Batman before really leave the cave. Tim and Damian observed theirs brother exit, moving away from his path, confused.

Wally pressed the smaller body, snuggling him, inhaled his scent and tried to keep his focus away from this trail. Untangled the arms around himself and passed one of his arms around a shoulder supporting his weight and guided him to his room. The changes in the manor were impossible to be spotted. Maybe one or another new painting or a swap of furniture. The only change that caught the eyes were the electronics, they were all from the new generation. Dick's room was even worst, it had stopped in time at the moment the boy left to live by himself. Even the electronics didn't change. But it was impeccably clean. Put the boy on his bed. The box probably said single bed, but in truth was bigger than the double one he shared with Artemis.

Alfred entered the room just after bringing two laptops and videogame's controllers. Asked if they were in need of a bigger screen, but Wally denied. Turning on the computers, he thought if Batman kept a whole room filled with new equipments just waiting to be used. Installed quickly the game store service and bought almost the whole highlight page (Alfred made the favor of bringing one of Master Bruce's credit cards, the sky was the limit). Dick bought the same ones. They put the back of the screen against each other and spent the day testing the games.

When the redhead left excusing for another snack, he heard Batman and the Red Hood arguing.

"I thought our point was to take him away from the dead guy. He's even worse than I expected!"

"Jason, I know. But we will need to do this gradually. Obviously he's not recovering well. If it keeps this way I fear I'll have to forbid him to return to his Nightwing cowl."

"Is this affecting his training?"

"Very likely. He's already scheduled to an intensive training when all of this is over, I'll say it's because of the leg" a huge sighed was heard. "I like Flash's kid, believe me, but now I don't know. I mean, the boy must be in bad shape himself and this blind idolization Dick's doing is supplying a lot of his needs."

"I know very well what needs are being supplied! Argh! I hate him! He's using MY brother!"

"Not that I take any joy in pointing fingers, Jason, but you did start today's bickering."

"I wanted to see if he was prepared to expose what they had done, defend their relationship and I found out they even are together! He used Dick to satisfy himself! JUST THAT!"

"I don't want to meddle" something heavy fell down on a padded armchair. "I heard my boy confessing, he talking of how much he loved this kid. All I ever wanted was for my kids to be happy, but it seems all of you want exactly the opposite."

"Bruce" Jason whispered. "Dad. We'll take care of him. Ok? If you think gradually will make the charm we'll do your way. Dick will be happy even if I'll have to shoot that smelly ginger, sunk him into some tank with formaldehyde and give it to my brother! What is this creepy smile?"

"You called me dad."

And that started to be way too personal in Wally's taste. Running back to the room, he found Richard curled in a corner. His head was on his knees and repeatedly muttering ' _He's backing_ '. Ran to him and raised his chin. It was hard to remember his friend needed his constant company. Then he remembered he would be taken away. He felt enraged. But they were right Dick wasn't reacting positively. However, just the thought of them being apart was wrong. They were made to each other, they were meant together.

"Walls?" Dick asked softly, looking in his eyes then staring to him whole.

Richard Grayson now was twenty three years old. At the beginning he overlapped his nineteen friend image over the real one. Though now was kind of hard not realize the changes. Things like his broader and angler chin, wider back and shoulders. Even curled in the corner he didn't seem anymore like the petite eleven year old he first met, or the nineteen he left behind.

"Wallace? I'm fine now. Can we get up?" asked, still with a cracking voice.

"Sorry" whispered, pulling him up by his hand. "I shouldn't take so long."

"It's fine. I'm the one bringing you trouble" tears fell down in silence. "You still didn't spend any time with neither your family nor your girlfriend. Nor even your friends. I'm occupying all your time. I shouldn't. I'm not that important."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he didn't yell, but was firm. "When did I ever say any of those things? That you aren't important! That I don't want to be with you! When? Didn't we just see my family this morning? Or the guys? Or Artemis?"

"But you even were supposed to be at the medic bay. I was! I'm losing my mind and making you be my babysitter. You came back, but couldn't accept your welcoming party that all guys wanted to throw for you. Or see your aunt. I was there every single moment with your loved ones. I made you do things you didn't want to!"

"WHEN DID IT LOOK LIKE I DIDN'T WANT IT?" now he yelled. "I won't lie, I never thought of doing any of those things. But I did. I wanted it!"

"No!" Grayson covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to put some distance between them. Tripped over his broken leg and fell against the wall. "Stop talking what I want to hear! Tell me the truth! Throw in my face so I can overcome all of this! I hate being this vulnerable!"

"I'M NOT LYING! LOOK AT ME!" pulled his hands away with some strength. He was vibrating infuriated. "LOOK! I'M JUST AS CONFUSED AS YOU ARE! I LOVE ARTEMIS! I still want her like the first time. But now I want you too. I don't know what to do" his voice vanishing at the end of the sentence, he leaned his head on Dick's trembling shoulder.

The brunette breathing accelerated. He was hyperventilating almost having a panic attack, if he wasn't already having one. Tried to calm down, still was grasping his hands.

"You told me" started, his forehead still on his shoulder. He moved just enough to his lips brush against the skin of his neck "that if I take you once I could have you forever" inhaled deeply and bit the place, licking and sucking. "I took you about five times, Dick."

The answer was a loud sigh followed by a sultry moan while surrender to his caress. Wally moved his kisses to the lips exhausted of trying to fix everything and controlling his desire. Desires which were screaming for more of the last night. It was so wrong. Jason was right, he was using Dick for satisfaction. But now wasn't time to control. Not with a hand under his shirt, scratching his skin, a body grinding on his own and another hand on his groin too slow for his opinion.

A shot was enough to put him under control again.

"I told you!" growled between his teeth, adjusting the aim and shooting again.

Wally managed to be just fast enough to dodge the bullet taking Dick with him. Barely stood after his accomplishment and realized Jason adjusted the aim again and emptied the gun's magazine. One of the bullets scratched his shoulder, leaving a scrape that would be healed in five minutes tops. Jason was reloading the gun while the rest of the family arrived. Nightwing was at his side on the floor begging to see the wound trembling violently. Batman withdrew Red Hood from the room and ordered the younger ones to take him somewhere to cool down.

"Wallace, would you care to explain why Jason reacted that way?" Batman was beside his son lifting and taking him to his bed. "Does anything to do with the yelling I was hearing?" blushing he shook his head. "So?"

"Dick and I, we, well, er- we- you know..." scratched his head. Oh, no one prepared him to face the Batdad. He would choose crazy brother over him any time. That glare was frightening.

"You…?" insisted, his voice dangerously lowing.

"I kissed him" Dick recovered enough to answer, looking anywhere that wasn't Wally's bleeding shoulder.

"Actually, I started" he was too proud to let anyone be a martyr for him.

"West, could you tell me why?" Bruce's voice was so low he almost missed this question but the hatred was very well transmitted.

Wally was running from his own feelings to be inquired about them right now and so suddenly. He kissed him because he wanted to. Should be all that matters. Why to think about it?

"It's kinda personal, Bruce" Dick answered in his place while the man was analyzing his leg.

"It's for your own good, and his."

"We've been far enough to care about a kiss" retorted, annoyed now his panic was turned down. The affirmative put Wally in panic instead.

"And be happy I'm not inquiring about that" he took a deep breath after hearing that, trying hard to calm down. Batman knew what they did.

Silence reigned. Mentor and pupil staring at each other furiously, for a moment Wally believed they were arguing through a mental link. At the end Bruce sighed and looked to him. He froze.

"I will politely ask for you to stop hurting my son. Don't kiss him, don't hug him, don't _touch_ him unless you're willing to be with him. For real, like a couple. If you're in doubt or confuse just sit around in any chair, close enough for him to know you're still here" turned to the young man in the bed. "Dick, I beg you, stop abusing this leg or you can lose it. I'll ask Alfred to pay you a visit and evaluate the damage and take a sample of the lad's blood" turned to the redhead again. "I promised your uncle I would find out what happened to you, why your powers are so strong. I'll collect a small amount of your blood and run some tests and then I'll ask you to come to the cave so I can try a few things. Don't try my patience, West" and exited the room while his warning was still echoing.

Alfred arrived in minutes, he took a little while examining Dick's leg, at the end he smiled to them and announced the damage looked worse than it was. Apparently the supports withstood his weight during Dick's rebel up raise against his own leg. The collected some samples of Wally's blood, Richard was with his eyes closed during the whole process.

"How long do I know you, master Wallace?"

"Eight years?" answered, seeing the man taking his blood.

"Well, if we take the horrible five ones when you were gone. Wally" looked in the youngster's eyes. This has been the first time ever he didn't call him ' _Master Wallace_ '. "Welcome back" West answered with a grin. He was the first one to say that. "Well, I'll take my leave and take these to Master Bruce. In case you need me, I'll be in the cave. Master Richard, spite this splint (2) abnormal resistance, please, get some rest" walked toward the door and stopped. "I'll keep this locked, so you guys can have some privacy" and left.

Wally went to his friend's bed, sitting at the edge, wondering what he should do, if he had to talk something. Then he felt arms around his neck and a mouth searching his.

"You wanted me just a moment ago" came the lustful whisper.

"Dick-" tried to protest, but it was easier to surrender. "Batman said-" so hard to form full sentences when someone was being so lascivious on his lap. "We shouldn't-"

Ignored all the inner denial while pushing him over his back on the bed, leaning upon him and kissing him with desire. His mind was screaming for him to stop, but his body seemed to be away from his will. Grabbed the smaller body, bringing him closer, he arched his back trying to keep most of physical contact possible. Wally loved when Dick did that. Undressed his shirt leisurely, enjoying the view revealing before him. Bit each exposed part. Lined the waistband with his fingertips. Unbuttoned, pulled the zipper down being blessed with a view of Dick's white cotton underwear already wet.

"How can you be so sexy?" asked, biting his skin near the ribs, sticking a hand inside his pants touching him.

"Practice" replied between pants. That sent a jealous shiver down his back.

"I told you I'm not fair" bit him more starting to vibrate. "From now on you can't do anything with anyone else" nipped a nipple making him scream in pleasure. The previous night taught him some things and he was a good learner. "You're mine" and to emphasize he sped up his vibrations taking Dick to his climax. Trembling and breathless.

"Real unfair" agreed. "You're still dressed!"

"Come fix this!" raised him and kissed him.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dick woke up with a very annoying buzzing in his ears. An arm locked him down on the bed and a chest was pressed against his back. It was easy to tell he wasn't being threatened and probably had someone over for the night. Clearly that was a man's chest, his last date was a girl though. He was squeezed against that chest while the man buried his face in Dick's neck. Red locks entered his sight as he got back to his senses. He jumped sitting, the air leaving his body. Ran a hand through his hair. Wally sat by his side, gloriously naked, pulled his face and looked right in his eyes.

"I'm right here. I'm fine. Look to me."

"Yes" muttered back. A smiling forming on his face. He was graced with one as an answer.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Wonderful morning, Kidiot" heard his cellphone vibrating on the floor. Bent to take it while Wallace stood up, stretching and picking up his clothes. He thought how easy he could get used to that if become a daily routine crossed his mind.

"Is it fine if I'll take a shower?" pointed to the bathroom.

"I guess I can survive a few minutes without freaking out" smiled ogling his body. As soon as the door closed, he answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Grayson? It's Florence, do you remember me?_ " No, he didn't. " _From the bar._ "

"Florence! Sure! I was confused for a moment because I was sure your name was a little more like 'Gorgeous' but Florence is good too" she laughed at the other side of the line.

" _So, I was thinking if this night was an okay for you to pay me that drink you had promised?_ " Wally left the bathroom totally dressed.

"This night is a no. I have a friend over."

" _Bring him!_ " Oh, that made him blush.

"I don't know, I guess would be better to leave to another time" Wally cast a curious glance.

" _Come on! It will be fun! I can bring a friend. What do you say?_ "

"Florence..."

" _Grayson! Will you dismiss to pretty girls?_ "

The redhead sat beside him, near enough to hear the other side of the line. Closed his eyes angry. Felt the gadget be removed from his hands while received a very loud hickey.

"Dick, you should enter the bath… with me" said kissing him. Let a moan escape when his nipples were pinched. "Hey, he's busy now. Maybe _you_ should hang out with your friend" and hung up the call. "Where were we? Oh yes, the bath."

"Walls" muttered. "You shouldn't spoil me like this" moaned.

"And you shouldn't get me jealous. Apparently, we can't get what we want" replied with a hint of annoyance, taking the brunette in his arms to the bathroom.

-/-

When they finally left the room, Alfred was waiting with the breakfast at the table. Wallace sonorously inhaled the air and ran for the first seat at his sight. Filled his plate with a little of everything and literally swallow his food. Dick, leaning on his crutch, just stood there watching him eat. He grinned, the return of his best friend finally sinking in.

"I see you found the crutches, Master Richard."

"Yes, Alfred. Thank you."

Jason stepped in the room followed by Bruce, glanced to the redhead to the table and turned on his heels and left. The older just sighed and took a seat. He was silently observing their interaction. Wally was acting normally, eating as fast as he could (and that meant you could even see when the food disappeared) and being scolded by the butler for his manners. That was a very common scenario at the beginning of their friendship, he recalled the redhead dodging the butler's hand slaps. Dick smiled towards his friend, seeming satisfied with something that Bruce couldn't grasp what, or was doing the best job at pretending he didn't.

"West, I'll need you at the cave today. Flash will come by later so we can debrief about results, and then you will go pay a visit to your aunt and cousins, after that you will return. You'll be here until further notice. Dick, you'll join us until the meeting. After that you be going to your physiotherapy" the silence grew. No one daring to talk about the amount of time the boys (' _Young men, Bruce._ _Remember_ _that_ ') would be apart.

"It was time to cut that umbilical cord West using like a leash" Jason was at the doorway waiting for something.

"Better a leash on my hands than yours, isn't it?" Wally retorted, glancing furiously to Robin II. Todd led his hands to the holsters and the redhead stood up.

"Enough!" Dick yelled. Ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm going to the cave, when both of you decide to stop calling me a dog and a crybaby tell so we can start this day!"

"Grayson!" Todd called for him following his trail. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be like that."

"Who are you and what did you do to my baby brother?" he was serious spite what was said.

"I'm just trying to not upset you more. I'm worried, okay? Even I am capable of worry. You've not been yourself lately. This guy, he's doing this. You ridiculously rely on him for everything. Your humor changes according to his deeds. And he can't give a damn! I saw him with that blonde and I saw him not caring to deny their relationship."

"I'm not asking for him to break up with Arty! Stop trying to defend me!" replied. "My relationship, functional or messed up, is my problem! I thank you for your concern, but stop attacking Wally!"

"There it is! He can't give a damn and you keep defending him!"

"I love him! Jason! I never needed to be requited, and it's not now I will need. I'm just confused. I spent the last five years mourning his death, waking up to a world without him, I just forgot how to act around him. I only know this is a better world!"

"And he doesn't love you" his tone was dangerously low.

"No, at least not like I do love him. And I don't want you shooting him again."

"I will, every time I see you crying for him."

"No, you won't! Because if any bullet get its target be ready to shoot me too."

"Dick..."

"I mean it, I can't survive losing him again. I'm not strong enough! I don't even know if I can be apart of him enough for him to live his life, I'm that weak! Then, if you think a bullshit as unrequited love is enough to take him away from me, think again. Because I'm more inclined to spend a whole life with not being loved back than to spend a single day without him!"

"Why can't you just love somebody else? Like Babs."

"Sorry, but it's not that simple. And I already promised Wally I would only be his" smiled nervously, blushing.

"You did what?"

"I told him if he… well, if we..." scratched his head, his face crimson, leaning against the wall looking around. "I told him if we had sex once I would be his forever."

"You know you are a man at his twenty three, don't you? And not a fourteen year old little girls."

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, it is. Wanna know how did I heard you saying that?" pulled two wisps of hair pretend to be pigtails. "Hihihihihi I said" started with terrible falsetto. "that if he… hihihihihihihihi make love to me hihi I would be his forever and ever and ever."

"Grow up, Todd."

"No, Grayson, you grow up and try to get some balls in the process. I hope that when you're medicated for your mental state. Believe me, you need medicine. Come back to normal and realize the bullshit coming from your mouth. And if your bastard boyfriend, because hell to him if he tries to deny that, is thinking all of this is cute he will also need drugs. I'll take West personally to Arkham, luckily doctor Quinzel still working" and received a punch at the shoulder. Dick couldn't avoid a small laugh. Jason softly smiled, a foreigner look on his face. "See? You never needed him to be happy, you idiot. Now let me lead before I start to catch the fairies."

As soon as Jason turned the corner Wallace was by his side, an arm wrapping his waist. He looked furious and was vibrating lightly, could almost be unnoticed. Bruce appeared from the same direction he came and led them silently to the cave, but passing beside the redhead he lightly tapped his back. Wally turned astonished and followed him, supporting Dick and carrying his crutches.

-/-

"I didn't realize I was being so cruel and immature" told him while was being tied to what looked like a magnetic resonance machine, which Richard could swear never had seen before in there, but wasn't going to be him to ask.

"You aren't. Jason's just a drama queen."

"He was right. Stop being soft on me"

"I'm not. If anything you make me hard" and blinked to him whom halted in his ties.

"I think what West is trying to convey is this line was terrible and, please, do not forget we have kids in the house" Batman answered from his chair in front the computer.

"Robin's at school and Red Robin is already old enough to get this" and blinked to the older man.

"I don't think _I'm_ old enough for this" Wally replied, smiling. Dick cackled, then noticed his mentor waving to him.

"We'll begin. I'm right here, okay?" touched his face gently, landing a soft kiss on his lips. "Try not to move or this can take forever."

"It's hard not to move" glared to the machinery.

"Try your best. Count all Pi numbers."

"Pi is an infinite constant" Wally was alarmed.

"What can give you enough time counting" and waved back to Bruce. The bed slid into the machinery.

Anyone who had the pleasure of working with speedsters knows they are extremely claustrophobic. Flash, being the most reasonable, could keep his cool, but a good observer could see the sweat flowing down his face and very light vibrations, Conner once said he lost the rhythm of his heart beats. Bart was a little less controlled, and by little it's meant a lot. Once he exploded a locker, which was a big time problem to the whole League, after all it was in his school and he was locked inside by his bullies. Bart vibrated so hard that the locker's metal reached critical mass and entered in nuclear fission. When they finally arrived there, found him wounded, trembling and shocked. Apparently, for the kid was it worse, it reminded him from the Reach's pods. Wally didn't react so strongly, but he would start to blabber and to constantly move, and if it was needed he would try to vibrate through his restrains, which led to more panic and nosebleed, but looked like now he could properly vibrate through solids.

The redhead widened his eyes, as he got closer to the machinery he started to tremble.

"Three point one four one five nine..." shut his eyes and kept counting in his head.

Dick limped to Bruce's side and peeked the screen. All the reading seemed normal, there were beeps about how fast his whole metabolism was, which indicated this thing was acquired in a hurry and not modified to speedsters. He couldn't help feeling thankful to his mentor, once these exams should be taken in the Watchtower. Sat beside him.

"I wanted you here. Where Alfred can watch you and report me everything."

"Thanks, Bruce" sighed.

"Any chance all of you start calling me dad?"

"Damian does."

"If I only wanted one kid, I wouldn't have adopted other three" replied.

"For a lonely bat you sure are too needy" smiled at the man who snorted trying his best to not laugh.

"You know the only thing keeping that boy from a very painful murder is my love for you, don't you?"

"And here I was thinking it was because you loved the Flash!" received a slap at his nape. "I was already scolded for this, can we let it go? I have not had a week with Wally back."

"What if this return is not definitive?" Dick widened his eyes, he didn't think about it. "If I was the Flash this boy would be isolated, in a sterilized and controlled environment until all my doubts are gone. And how his well being is affecting yours, I've almost made this call."

"Bruce, he would hate that. He is a speedster, he can't live without running."

"He stopped on his own accord once" reminded.

"AND LOOK HOW IT ALL ENDED!" jumped on his feet, landing on his broken leg. Batman was supporting him in the second.

"I know. I'm not suggesting lock him up. But right now we even know if it's safe for him to tap into speedforce."

"Dad, please, don't. Don't take this from him. He would hate it" stubborn tears came down his face. He knew he couldn't control his cries any longer. Maybe Jason was right and he really needed a therapist.

"Calm down" the man touched his back smoothly and rubbed circles on it. "Breathe. He is fine, and I don't think anything will take him away. I just want to scratch any possibility. So, just sit here and breathe. We're almost ending this."

Richard sat as instructed and took a deep breath. After a while Wally's bed slid off the machinery. Bruce went to him and untied.

"How many numbers did you get?"

"About four thousand" panted. Then scanned the room for Dick, starting to despair when not finding him. All of them were alert for his breakdowns.

Noticed the young man sitting near the computers, focused breathing in and breathing out. Ran to his side and hugged him, muttering something in his hair. Dick hugged him back, still breathing deeply, one comforted the other until they were able to break apart a little bit.

"West, can we go on? I promise there won't be another closed space."

"Fine" caressed the brunette's face and followed the Batman.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Flash's arrival ended the exams. They started to discuss rules to keep Wally safe. It was about training, if he should return to be a hero, if he wanted it. Barry demanded his nephew went back home every day, which Batman agreed. He either wanted to Dick to have some time to get used to the distance. It would start with a few hours, unless Dick couldn't take, then they would gradually add some more time. At this point Richard was so ashamed he hid his face in Wally's neck. Then they discussed whether they should undo the death certificate and reactivate other documents, or creating false documents would raise less suspicion. If the lad would return to his college, where he would go for. They weren't talking about how long he would stay at rest because that was tied to Dick's well being. The last topic was for them to talk about Wally's return. Richard was trying to give the highest amount of details. ' _Leave the details. We'll have the martians analyzing the memories another time. Give me the whole picture_ '. The redhead tried his best to explain where he was and how was there. After hours talking they were released for the day.

When the meeting was done Wallace ran to his home. His Aunt I was waiting him with tons of food, he could just think how much work it was to cook for all of these speedsters. The Garrisons were there, just as Bart and Jaime, the twins, whom Wally noticed were way too cute and way too quick, and he and Uncle Barry. Just by entering he was welcomed by two super speedy kids, they became shy as soon as they saw him. Iris came running for her kids and saw him. She dropped everything she brought in hands and squeezed him crying.

"They wouldn't let me go there! I wanted so much, I almost forced my way there! My dear Wally, my baby! I missed you so much, my love" and kissed his cheeks. He couldn't help to crying back and hugging her so tight. He missed her. She was like a mother for him.

The family reunion was happy, even though all the tears. His parents came by later, said they were happy he was back, hugged him and kissed him, also in tears. But they had an appointment they couldn't postpone. Wally didn't think it could be any different. His parents weren't exactly the most caring. He stayed there for nearly four hours, during which he received three Dick's phone calls to soothing him. That was when he found out his best friend was part of his family now, practically adopted. Bart was complaining something about the dish soap at Dick's house is falling short, almost like it was his own house. His aunt said if he would stop by some store to buy a few things for her, like it was a common thing Bart shopping for Dick's. Over them talking so much about Nightwing, one of the twins asked: ' _Is uncle Dick not coming?'_. Nobody talked about Artemis or any of his other friends. But Richard Grayson was called every minute like he was part of this household. He was even in the Twin's pictures.

"He is Don's godfather. He is here every weekend to spend time with him" Iris told him, passing a picture for him. Dick in a suit holding Baby Don in some church. "He was by our side when we lost you. He took care of us and let us take care of him."

"What about Artemis?"

"She's a good girl, but not the caring type of girl. I can only imagine how awful was for her to let someone in and then lose him. She backed away from anything that could remind her of you. I can't blame her" glanced to her husband talking to Jay. "I guess I would do the same."

Wally opened his mouth to talk about what was going on between him and Dick, he needed some advices, especially about what his brother said. Before he could think in what tell his uncle stopped by his side, landing a hand on his shoulder and warning was time to go.

* * *

(1) – Honestly, this was me in my best Andrew Hussie moment… u.u Fuck… How could I let that go in Portuguese version? Ahoy…. So funny…. Yeah… fuck.

(2) – I seriously had forgotten the fucking name of this in portuguese… SERIOUSLY…. I put another complete different word (I used tourniquet translation for... reasons...) at original fic, I knew it was wrong but I was ' _fuck it! I can't remember this fucking bullshit!'…_ and also… I never broke a fucking bone in my entire life! There was a joke to be made now and I can't remember which was…. u.u So forgive for not having a clue of how this works… pretend is poetical and shit… And yeah… I just read about 2 days of Homestuck releases… so… too much cursing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Anosmia**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Richard was knocking his head against the wall. He hated those feelings. Not see Wally, his logic told him there was no reason for panic, but even so he was shaking, crying, almost vomiting and screaming. He was sitting in the bathroom, just in case he couldn't control his stomach, which was twisting violently. Most like he was getting an ulcer that night. He was leaning against the wall he was knocking his head, trying to be in one piece again. He knew how screwed he was. Even worse, he knew he could just call him and ask him to come back. But his proud couldn't allow him to end the family reunion and his panic was winning over his logic.

Tim came by to distract him. Damian bitched a little during his visit, but seemed really worried. Jason apparently left the house to avoid major problems with the redhead speedster and Dick. Alfred was the only one to actually verify his condition. And all of that happened before Richard just gave up and ran to sneak in the bathroom.

"Shit. I am just a fourteen year old little girl" bit his lip, shrinking and crying. Allowing a silent despair to reign his body.

"Dick?" a voice called from his room. The bathroom door burst open and the redhead ran to his side. "God, Dick! Calm down. Look at me, come on!" raised his face, making him sit. "Why didn't you call me? If you're this bad, I would have come here instantly" caressed his face, running a gaze through the room to try to measure how bad this outburst was.

"I didn't want to interrupt your meeting. It was a silly thing."

"It isn't silly. I want you to call me the moment you can't take anymore" hugged him. "I hate see you like this!"

Dick moved in his arms, it was awful to face those green eyes. He feared getting lost and carried away to believe those eyes could be his. Before he could avert his look Wally got close, ending their distance and kissing him. This was a very different kiss, from all they shared. It was slow and gentle. There wasn't lust, just tenderness. Shoved Wally away.

"No!" exclaimed. "You don't get to do this with me!" tried to stand up, tripping a little. "This is just too cruel!" he was crying in despair.

"Dick?"

"NO! You don't love me like that, I know! If you want to fuck to easy your hormones, I'm fine! But kiss me like that and I can't have another day without it! Don't give me hope, Wally! It's just too mean! I love you!" tried to reason.

"Dick" whispered, closing his eyes.

"I want this. More than anything in this world, I want this! I can't handle to have the only thing I ever really wanted, just to have that taken away from me because you got your senses back. Because you realized you really want to spend your life with Artemis and all of this was just a fling. For you can be easy to act like you are in love with me and then just throw me away. But it isn't for me. Have a little taste of the perfect life and then just glance you from the corner of the eye again, or hear how you are happy with someone else. Or pray you find a time to spend with me. Or…" And was kissed again.

"I don't know what I want" whispered against his lips. "I know I don't want to go back to what we were. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you whenever I feel like, I want what you first propose. I want you" touched their foreheads. "But… I don't know if I want just you. I know this is cruel."

"Wanna try?" asked between sobs. "Come back with Artemis? I mean, I wouldn't care to be second on your life. To be your paramour" said lowly.

"Do you want it or just don't care?" Wally asked seriously, looking in his eyes.

"I… I just want to be with you no matter how. If this is how I will get it. So, yes, I want this" Wally sighed as an answer.

"So, let's do this way. Tomorrow I'll talk to Arty. Tomorrow I'll make my decision. Tonight, just let me have you."

-/-/-/-/-/-

When the exams ended that day, Dick was nervous. Wally was gone to talk with his girlfriend. He was frightened. What if the redhead realized he didn't want him anymore. That was all a lack of control for all the time he spent alone.

"Master Richard, could you, if you may, focus in your exercise instead doing in a fashion that makes it look like you didn't hear any of my instructions?"

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

"Would you like to talk? Since apparently my instructions and nothing are at the same category of importance."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you are not. And I do believe that has something to do with Master Wallace going to meet with a certain archer" Dick choked. "It is not, just because I wasn't there at the Watchtower, I do not know what both of you have been doing. Oh, please, Master Richard, I am the one who washes your sheets."

"ALFRED!" and blushed. Sat on the wheel chair the butler brought, an overreaction, but he couldn't refuse.

"Well, now tell me about all the wounds of your heart, my boy."

"Okay, yeah. It is because of Artemis. I love him since I can remember..."

"Oh, I know since when. Tell me, when I ever did forget to put a towel in any of this house bathroom?"

"I always suspected that" smiled to the older. "I love him, but he doesn't love me back, at least not like me. I mange to seduce him, but I doubt this is going anywhere, Alfred. And yesterday, he… he kissed me… it was different than always… it was gentle. I… I freaked out. I'm scared he doesn't want me for real. I didn't want a kiss full of promises so he can tell me ' _Artemis and I can't do this anymore!_ '" started to cry. "I DON'T WANT TO BE REJECTED! NOT AGAIN!" shook violently. Alfred was alarmed. That was the same cry from five years ago.

"Master Richard, please, keep your composure. And listen to me. First, for more afraid of being rejected that you are, you will never know if you don't try. He knows how you feel and stood near you, at least he feels something towards you. Second, will you just give up? Let him run to someone else arms after all of this? Why do not you go after him and seduce him back to you? Why do not you win him over instead of just waiting his love to fall from the sky on your lap because you both have a history? You cannot acquire nothing by just playing the victim."

"Alfred?"

"I am not Master Bruce, I will not pat your back and say you are doing great when all you do is just sit and cry. Get back your courage and go after what you want. Wasn't that the way you became Robin, the first of all sidekicks? So, stand up, but, please, not literally, and go fight for what you want. Because, frankly, Master Dick, I will not condone this attitude any longer. Now, go back to your exercise and no more diversions" incapable of reply he came back to his physiotherapy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What took him there was complicated. He never was so furious in his life before. He did even think before going there at all. Dick was being willful about it. He couldn't deny he was confused. But when everything fell into place, when all he wanted was to nestle the other in his arms and kiss him, he was rejected. He accepted being hurt easily when Wally lost control over his lust. Because of that he came immediately after that was suggested for him to meet with Artemis, but now he was more calm he didn't know what he was doing there. Well, he knew. He was making out with her. But he wasn't feeling it. The body under his seemed way too small, and couldn't fit right. The taste in his mouth was wrong. The touch could be strong and decisive, but was lacking some strength like he was her lifeline. And he couldn't deny missing a certain hard against his body, but he would always refuse to assume to miss that.

"Wally, enough" she pushed him. "Where is your head?"

"Right here, babe" and tried to kiss her again.

"Not even remotely. You're worse than when you were almost failing Physics Something at college" he laughed over that memory.

"No way! That day I was literally dying" she didn't laugh back. "Sorry" asked softly. "I always forget you guys saw me _literally dying_."

"Do you talk like that in front of Dick?" he made a grimace and moved away, that wasn't going anywhere anyway.

"No, he kind of reacts a little more than just grumbling."

"I saw him in each of your death anniversaries, Wally. More than that, I always noticed how he looked at you, how he seemed to adore the air that you breathe. How he looked at you made me feel guilty, even I could look at you like that."

"What…?"

"His looks was..."

"No, not that. The anniversaries. What about those?" she rose an eyebrow.

"He mourned each one of them like it had just happened. I felt horrible during year one and two, but then the pain was fading. Almost like a scarred wound. It needed to be deeply poked to hurt again. The scar was still there to remind me what I lost, but not the pain. Except, for he still hurt. Each time he cried and called for you. I couldn't take anymore, I couldn't feel like that and blamed myself. But no one else felt that way either. Flash and Flash Brat cried too, but it wasn't like you were just taken from them. Five years is a lot, Baywatch."

"I can't blame you, but..."

"You are so self centered" she giggled. "I doubt you can resist such worship. Is because of that _this"_ gestured to them "is going nowhere?" he blushed.

"I wouldn't phrase like that."

"But it is" and laughed. "It's fine, seriously. I can't deny I didn't believe this would get anywhere, you're still gorgeous, Wallman, but I moved on. Still isn't anything yet, but can be. I don't feel the same for you anymore" looked at him tenderly. "I just agreed with this because I need to confirm this is over."

"In a certain way, me too." replied.

"Well, it was a good make out session. You're still hot" she messed his hair and laid in his legs. "So, tell me, what are you and the Troll doing these days?" his face turned as red as his hair. She sat immediately and laughed out loud. "Oh gosh! Really? So, are you gay now, Baywatch?"

"No! I don't know! I don't think so! Fuck!"

"You weren't getting hard down there. You know that, don't you?" she gestured towards his groin.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"And lose a forever mockery subject? Ever! So, now Wallman is Wall-into-man?"

"I don't like guys. I just like Dick… Wait! FORGET IT! FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! NOW!" She was laughing so hard she fell on the floor. Grabbed her phone and dialed a number. "DON'T DO THIS WITH ME, ARTY! FOR ALL WE HAD TOGETHER! DON'T KILL MY SOCIAL LIFE!" and buried his face in his hands.

"Megan, you cannot believe what I just heard!" he pouted, trying to merge into the sofa.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Megan and Conner showed up right after the call. Artemis did the favor of calling their friends, almost all of them, and throwing him a little party. He wanted to go back earliest possible, since he couldn't trust Dick to call him if something was off. But she called Grayson and ordered him to come. Bart said he didn't worry, he would bring him, he was more than used to do that. Which gave him lots of complaining and jealousy from Wally and Jaime. Now Wallace was in a corner with a drink, probably alcoholic, not that makes any difference, any alcohol would be metabolized instantly in his system. Conner approached, giving a sidelong look to Megan and Artemis.

"It's.. uh… hot… in here, isn't… uh.. it?" asked, frowning. Wally could laugh and tell him that was just the girls making fun of both of them. But it would be way more fun to see where this was going.

"Now you said, yeah. I guess even you can feel this hotness" smiled, the boy, he still looked like sixteen, frowned even more. "Wanna a sip? It's cool" offered his drink.

Conner refused and looked back to the girls, they waved for him to keep going. They even were trying to hide their intents. He turned back, annoyed, Wally really wanted to laugh now.

"Some… uh… problem if… I… take my shirt? It… is really… hot..." He was blushing and angry, it was hilarious.

"No, please, feel free to do it" giggled a little losing a little of control. Conner glanced him, begging for him to stop this. "Go on."

And the laugh died in his throat. Yeah, yeah, Conner was really beautiful with all his beefy muscles and all, but what hushed was something else. Dick had just entered the room. Still limping with his broken leg, but he compensated with his natural grace. He was wearing a worn-out jeans, a little too skinny, a maroon buttoned long sleeve shirt inside the jeans, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and some of the buttons were undid, a black vest over it. But what killed Wallace was his confidence. And he looked to be the only one ogling him, some checking around and he could tell he wasn't the only one, but the one who could hide the less.

He glared Wally, raised an eyebrow to the shirtless Kent beside him. Conner looked at him, deep in his eyes, and tried to explain what was happening. A glance to the girls and it was obvious.

"Wally, stopped helping them. Dress up, Conner, and next time don't agree to make fun with someone" touched his shirtless chest, lining his muscles, sliding his hand through all of it before walking to the redhead's side. The half-Kryptonian raised an eyebrow confused, while dressed himself fast. Wally looked jealous to Dick.

"What was that?" hissed between his teeth.

"What?"

"All of this. You here, this clothing, _that_!" pointed to Conner.

"I'm here because I was invited, I didn't want to interfere in your reunions so I thought coming here was the best choice. I chose this clothing because I wouldn't show up in a mess and _that_ , until I last checked, is called flirting" said dangerously low in his ears, dragging the vows and slightly touching his lips on his earlobes, and then stepped away.

That wasn't the same Dick Grayson he left at the Manor. He loved the crying over-dependent Dick Grayson, but the one who showed up at the party. Oh, that one seemed dangerous. In a good way, a very good and delicious way.

Dick managed to flirt with everyone at the party, except maybe for Tim, obviously, and Wally. Every time he searched for his friend, he was at a corner with someone, talking really, really close. Or dancing with someone, as his foot was broken, he asked the person to understand he could only handle slow dances. When Barbara Gordon showed up, casting a strange smile, everything went down. Dick and her were together for the whole night, she brought him to sit on hers lap for a moment and they danced together on the wheelchair, getting 'Awn' from everyone there.

Wally drank everything he could put his hands on, cursing whoever decided fast metabolism was part of his powers. When he was annoyed by a very flirtatious Dick caressing a not even the slightest innocent La'gaan torso, under the excuse of grabbing something to him and Barbara drink, finally gave up trying to control his anger. Walked towards him and grabbed his arm, dragging him to a bathroom. When was about to explode, was kissed. Furious and deliciously. Before he could remember he was supposed to be angry, he was sitting on the toilet, his shirt was missing and Dick was locking the door. He sat on his lap.

"Gosh, I thought I really would have to kiss someone for you to do something" bit the redhead's lower lip pulling a little.

"Did you expect me to do something?"

"Damn, Wally. I get to the party and you were at a corner with Conner Fucking Shirtless Kent. I thought it was a challenge" and smiled sultry, licking his own lips and unbuttoning his shirt. "So, I needed to prove a point."

"Which point?" asked, running his hands over all of his torso. Pulling him over himself trying to create some friction between them.

"That you still are light-years from win of me in this kind of game, and I am a hell of a hottie" smiled biting his neck. Wally growled. They could only hope the music was loud enough, because Wally was about to make some noise.

"Point proved, can we move forward on this?"

-/-

When they left the bathroom, misaligned, flushed and panting, the party was calmer now. Mal and Karen were going home, she still had too much work. Bart and Jaime were at a corner starring the cutest scene, Bart was resting on his boyfriend's lap, burying his face on his neck, while Jaime lulled him, whispering soothing things in Spanish. Megan and Conner were nowhere to be found, as Artemis and Kaldur. Tim and Barbara were secretly talking at another corner, for the urge around them probably something related with saving-the-world line of job.

"How long did we stay in the bathroom?" Dick asked, giggling.

"Apparently, enough for me to brag about my resistance" and laughed.

Some of the people Dick flirted with seemed a little shy in front of him, another seemed rather used to that behavior. Zatanna approached, wrapping hers arms around his neck, asking for another dance. He smiled back to her, but before he could reply Wally ran his hand around his waist.

"Sorry, Zee. He still owe me a dance. Maybe later?"

"Hmmm, interesting. I could swear both of you were dancing in the bathroom" winked to them and left.

When the party finally died, at the first hours of the morning, there was almost no one in the flat. Artemis and Megan still got back, even if the boys were on some League mission. They made Wally repeat the story of how he was rescued. When all attentions averted to the boy who came back from the dead, he backed away and watched him interacting with everyone else. Barbara stopped by his side and muttered codes about Batman coming get them and that she and Red Robin were up for a mission. Wally said his goodbyes shortly and promised to come back the next day to help them clean. Jaime woke Bart and walked to Dick to ask his apartment's keys because it was closer for them to sleep for the rest of the night. The apartment's keys were the same as ' _please, give me the code for your defense system not kill me_ '. Which he gave him without hesitating.

They quickly got to the manor, Alfred was there awaiting them with baths ready for both. He mysteriously smiled to Dick.

"I see you are already better, Master Richard."

"If you say so, you old butler" gave him a small laugh. "You were right. Happy? You are always right and that's annoying."

"Great, now if the master could go to their baths before it will get cold. And each one of you in different bathrooms" and accompanied the lads into the Manor.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Wally woke up to an empty bed. He jumped scared searching for Dick all around. Entered the bathroom and realized he was inside taking a bath. Calming down, reclined against the door, watching him in the shower.

"Up already? I thought you would sleep all morning, Kidiot."

"What are _you_ doing up so early?"

"I'm an early bird, remember? Training" left the shower, dripping and took a towel to dry himself. He was most certainly doing those slow sexy moves on purpose.

"You have a broken leg."

"There are exercises you can do without using your leg, for example, today I did pull-ups" and pointed to a bar in the doorway.

"Hm, any other kind of exercise you can think about?" came by insinuating.

"A few, yes. Why?" answered in an innocent way.

"Because I have some in mind" slid his hand around his waist.

"We're engaging a little too much in this kind of exercises" remarked.

"Is this a complaint?"

"Not even close" and allowed Wally to push him back into the shower.

-/-

"Okay, I need, at least, know what made all of these changes" Wally asked over his breakfast. Dick smiled to him.

"Let's say I got a well deserved scolding of a lifetime."

"Jason? I thought he left because he hated me."

"Alfred."

"Oh."

And both of them went silent. There were a few answers in this world that didn't ask for explanations, two of them were Batman and Alfred. Batman was capable of inspiring fear and courage in anyone. Any foe would tremble with his name alone and any hero would handle anything, knowing the bat had his back. Any of his action were measured and calculated, no matter how they looked insane at the time you hear them. And Alfred raised that man.

"Remind me of thanking him. I could like that worship thing, but I rather have my best friend back" and punched him on the shoulder.

Dick smiled, truly happy. It wasn't the easiest process to gather all of his courage back. And himself. But he made it. Dick Grayson remembered he was never won over, but he always won someone over. He never waited, as he never waited to be old enough to bring justice to Gotham. As he never waited that meeting to end so they could run to Cadmus and rescue Conner. And he wouldn't wait for Wally to make his mind, if he wanted him, he would take it with his own hands. As he phone rang, he smiled to that opportunity. However, when he got to the party his conviction wavered. And he regretted for a moment for not being the kind who waited, especially when he decided to go to Cadmus and rescued, well, Conner Fucking Shirtless Kent. But the regret didn't last a glance towards the laughing girls. Then he realized that Conner was probably being made to do that, and then Wally's glare over him and that everyone else noticed too. He decided to not cry, to not be depressed. Gathering all his will, repeating the Green Lantern oath just to be inspired, he walked to the redhead, trying his best to flirt with every living creature in his way. He was going back to his game.

During the night he nearly collapsed twice, but Bart and Babs were there for him. Bart was more than used to hold his loose ends and beginnings of breakdowns, he would change topics and soothe the mood. And Babs, she was the woman of his life. No one other than her and Wally could get his shifts of mood so easily, and no one was so his partner as they both. He loved her from the bottom of his heart and nothing would change that. When the Oracle arrived at the party he was saved. He could swear Wallace didn't cared about his little game. Only her arrival soothed and comforted him, besides making him look like a little girl for dancing in hers lap. That was when she made a note to him about all of Wally's staring and growling. It was her idea going after La'gaan, infamous for hooking up with some heroes exes.

Woke up way lighter that morning. Without despair, he could finally watch the redhead sleeping by his side, wearing a terrible flash underpants and a Kid Flash shirt. Easily controlled his breathing, feeling full of energy for the first time in forever. Decided to do some exercising by himself. During the whole workout tried not glance to the redhead. Kept him away from his sight, he wanted to gather the most confidence he could. After he went shower, exhausted of putting his mind in line. Sent a text to Red Hood, a simple: ' _You were right and I will regret this message_ '.

"Dick?" he woke up from his thinking.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

"I asked what are we now, exactly" and great, he resumed his fourteen year old way of thinking.

"I don't know. I told you, you should be the one deciding."

"I'm confused here, dude. Can we pretend the person I'm confused about is any random other person and can I talk to my bro for the moment?"

"Go on."

"Then, dude, here's the deal. There is this guy, like, I really like him and all, and I think I always liked him, but he is a dude, and if a shirtless Conner didn't move anything down there so I'm not gay" Dick laughed.

"Shirtless Conner and no moves down there? Definitely straight. I think it's hard to breath when he lost that damn shirt for any reason. Even when the reason is a misguided wingding."

"Ooookay, best gay bro" mumbled.

"Don't be sad. You got the pair of legs that make us all flutter."

"I don't want to know who these ' _all of you_ ' are. And note to self: Buy skinny jeans for when I come to see you."

"The universe thanks you" they laughed.

"Back to my problem? Well, I'm not gay, but this guy, he drives me crazy. So crazy I had Artemis under me and… nothing… I wasn't even half something. Was just nothing. Even worse, I just went there because he annoyed me to."

"How?" his heart was racing.

"The idiot, he rejected me. I was kissing him, and we had gone down some pretty serious lanes" Dick hi fived him, Wally hit his hand without interrupting his narrative. "And he said he didn't want. I don't even know what I want. I mean, I should have the right to kiss anytime I want, shouldn't I?"

"I guess you need a relationship for that."

"That's the problem, I don't know what to do. I thought we already had one, but he didn't think the same. Even his brother said we were dating."

"Did you told him that?"

"I didn't think I needed to. And I'm still confused, I should be disgusted by the idea of sleeping with another man, but he… Dude, you have no idea what things cross my mind when I look at him" and cast a long glare, being silent for a while. "Well, I was confused if it was just lust. But I always liked him, you know? Like, never in a romantic way, but I couldn't live without him. The time we spent away from each other before I died was like my private hell. When I was stuck in the speedforce I could only think about eat, sleep and talk to him. I even thought about Artemis. Well, when my, eh, energy built up I thought of her, but now I doubt it will be her on my mind."

"Dunno. I guess you want a relationship with him."

"I know. It would be perfect, right? I mean, I wouldn't have to choose between a time with my best bro and some fuck. Imagine this scenario, I'm playing video games with him, we make out, we do a little more than make out and then I beat his ass off in the game..."

"Okay, let's stop this right here because I won't accept you deliberately pretend you can beat me at any game."

"I can."

"No, you fucking can't. And now I know I can keep you… unfocused… you won't ever win me again!"

"I'll play without my pants" challenged.

"I trained with Batman" and end of discussion. They laughed so hard Wally nearly fell out his chair.

"So? What are we?" Wally asked, closing their distance and hugging him.

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, doesn't it?" nuzzled the raven hair.

"A lot" purred back. "Just… I won't take that paramour thing, I take a lot of things I said back then, when I was freaking out."

"It's fine, I can understand. At the end, I also said a bunch of stupid things so I could raise my ego. For now, I can say I don't want anyone but you" they shared a long gentle kiss.

"Did you know you smell like breakfast?" and Wally laughed.


	4. Epilogue

**Anosmia**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Everything was happening too fast for his taste. In less than a week he moved from ' _Wally is dead'_ to boyfriends. He couldn't accept the fact they still didn't know how he did come back. And because of the shaken start of their relationship, Richard Grayson kept waiting for the worst. In his head any moment would be their last moment together, last kiss, last dinner, last holding hands, last anything. He almost broke apart during their first anniversary. He was so scared, and was always so alert, waiting for the sign that it was the end. Until no more. Until he was able to be comfortable and realized that probably after four years together they wouldn't just walk away, neither the speedforce would come back for him. Only after four year he was able to enjoy what they had.

They still were partners in crime, just like when they were teenagers saving the world. Only a few people knew about them, especially in the Justice League, where just the Team and their mentors knew (and Superman, but because he could listen everything, and J'onn because he saw in M'gann's mind). Both of them were back into hero activity (Wally wanted to use the name of Seta Souji because of the damn Japanese movie they rewatched together, which had some redhead samurai, though he vaguely remembered Seta Souji was another character), and they avoided to bring up their relationship. Wally became Haste, and he had to struggle with Dick's screams of ' _Dispel!'_ every time they crossed paths. After his return Wally was faster than ever, sometimes being faster than the Flash and the Kid Flash. At least, they'd find out his power level was directly related to his confidence level, and he could be this fast since day one if he wasn't putting himself down so often.

Now, they were at a fancy restaurant, for a change, celebrating their fourth year together. They were sitting side by side, unlikely the other couples sat in front to each other, holding hands underneath the table. There was still some homophobia around, especially in Gotham, and they didn't want trouble that day. They didn't do nothing else to hide their love, though. Dick's right hand was entwined with Wally's left hand through the whole meal. The food served was so scarce they for sure would stop by some KFC to eat little a normal person should, plus a speedster. They saw this man, sitting across them, nervously looking at the kitchen all the time. They suspected he was about to propose to the girl with him, who was oblivious to hers partner intents. But as heroes, they instinctively watched his every move. At the end, the waitress brought two cups of champagne and obvious as could be a ring inside hers. He knelt and proposed, she said yes and they kissed under everyone's applause. When the waitress passed by them Wally called her.

"Seriously, babe, tell me. How much of that do you guys put up with?" she laughed, then looked around guiltily, but no one notice her fail.

"Just this night?" he laughed. She walked away, waving to them.

"These people really need to learn how to be… subtle" and opened a wide smile.

Dick was about to agree with him, but them something was off. He felt some foreigner weight on his hand. He looked confused to the redhead, who resumed eating, now watching the couple before them, still holding his hand. The girl was showing hers ring to everyone in the neighbor tables. He squeezed his fiance'd hand. Discretely looking under the table to see a black ring with a blue stone craved on it. It was a small stone, but Dick watched Titanic too many times with Megan to recognize that color of blue. That certainly was a rather expensive ring.

"Yes, Wally."

"Dude, if I had any doubt I would have asked first."


End file.
